Forced
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: [Remake of a old fanfic I posted on here] Scotland and France have a fight as Scotland neglects his relationship due to the election for independence. Scotland promises to focus more on politics until France goes missing by falling into the hands of someone obsessed with him. [ScotFra,RusFra with background USUK and PrusCan. Warnings vary but mostly rape, violence and gore.]
1. Prologue - The Least of Our Worries

A/N: So I wrote this fic a year or so ago and it was one of my most popular fics on here. It got a reading and everything so I have thought about this hard and decided to bring it back and rewrite it so it's much better. I realise that the Hetalia fandom has matured so much before I left so I'm a little conscious about uploading stuff of this nature y'know. It's going to be a lot better than how it was before. This whole chapter actually wasn't in the original fic because it got straight onto the gross and disgusting bits.

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Paring(s): ScotFra and RusFra with USUK and PrusCan in the background.**

**Warning(s): Warnings vary per chapter but later gore and rape.**

**Prologue – The Least Of Our Worries.**

Understanding why people become obsessed with others is hard to master. From an outsiders perspective, it seems crazy and strange but haven't we all became obsessed with someone every once in a while? You become dependent on their nature and their love that you miss the fact that you're giving up you're very life for them. Our obsessions stop us from focusing on ourselves and rather another person's selfish needs.

I know a tale of someone who seemed to be living the not so perfect life and someone became obsessed and then _ruined _their live and started a few years of wars and fights. Of course _I _had nothing to do with it but I will do the honours of telling you the story. This is a story of love triangles, obsession and murder. It sounds interesting doesn't it? Of course it is! The gritty parts get you interested do they? Well you are in for a treat my friend as this story has loads of grittiness to keep you interested.

"_In order to properly understand the big picture, everyone should fear becoming mentally clouded and obsessed with one small section of truth."_ ~ Xun Zi

"You could have washed up a bit better,"

Scotland rolled his eyes at that one as he fixed up his hair in the plane window. He didn't often like travelling with his younger brother, England. He had much rather he'd take the trip with Ireland or even Northern Ireland but no, because it was convenient him and England had to take the plane together. They bickered so much but it was going to be worth it when he meets up with someone he'd been meaning to for a long time. England was dreading it but Scotland more or less ignored that.

"Ye know I didn't have the time…" Alaistair muttered beginning to brush down his shirt.

"I don't like travelling with you as much as you don't but it was to save Ireland or you making complicated trips that _I _would be held reasonable for," Scotland never understood why that was the case but he accepted that bit. They wouldn't be taking too long anyway to get to where they were heading, only an hour since it was in Europe.

"Ye wouldn't really England. It would be me and Dara's fault," He said, referring to Ireland, "Is Francis still meeting us at the Airport?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why that frog was so keen on meeting us on there anyway," Arthur turned his nose up but Alaistair just shrugged at him.

"What's wrong with that? He only wants to show off his country," Alaistair shrugged. They were heading off to France for a world meeting. Arthur hadn't been looking forward to the trip as it meant he had to be civil towards Francis while Alaistair was indifferent to the whole thing.

"Exactly," Arthur mumbled, "You always seem to back him up Scotland?"

"Him and I have a better relationship then I do with you," And that meant Scotland turned away to look out the window of the plane. _Ouch. _

"Anyway," England was bent on talking to Alaistair till the trip was over but Scotland didn't look at him and just watched the outside world, "We'll be discussing your independence,"

"There's nothing to discuss," Alaistair snapped as he looked at him again, "We have no say England. It's left in the hands of _my _people for once,"

There was nothing else said. Scotland didn't want to talk much until the trip was over and even when it was over, England and Scotland left the plane with not as much as a word between them. After they went through customs, picking up bags and all the things they had to do when leaving the plane, they met Francis at the front who met them with big smiles.

"Bienvenue Angleterre et Ecosse," France gave them both a dramatic bow at their arrival, "Your flight went well, oui?"

"Well we're alive aren't we?" England said in a matter of fact tone of voice before looking over at Scotland, "Are you ready?"

"In fact…" Scotland thought about it, "I think I might as well take a bathroom break. I didn't get the chance to go up in Bournemouth,"

"You would have if you didn't fuss around your damn kilt," England said, since Scotland was sporting a blue and green kilt. You'd think it was getting easier for him to put on a kilt each time but you're wrong.

"Try putting on a kilt half a sleep and see how long you can do it," Scotland scoffed before looking at either of them, "Any of you needing?"

"In fact…" Francis started, "It's a long trip to Paris. Might as well, no?"

"You two just gonna piss off and leave me with the bags," Arthur scoffed when the two men were heading off.

"There's a bar nearby…" France said looking toward England with a chuckle as England looked around for the bar, "You could check it out. Just don't get drunk off your head Angleterre. It's a long way back to Paris,"

"Piss off frog!" Arthur scoffed before he took the bags to check out the bar while Francis caught up with Alaistair.

"_Desires are what can most easily ruin us, lovely."_ ~ Simona Panova,

"When are we gonna tell him?"

Strong arms were wrapped around Francis' waist as Alaistair rested his chin on his shoulder. It was obvious and cliché but it was true. Alaistar had been dating Francis for a long time and it was a good steady relationship except from the fact they barely spent time with eachother. It was a private relationship as Scotland wasn't keen on having his brothers know, especially England. He'd think Scotland was doing this in spite of him which perhaps was some truth but France was one of his best alliances of the moment other than Ireland. It made sense in his head. He'd always adored him, even when he first met him thinking that he was a lovely _female_. It was only to his shock when he found out that the Frances was in fact a _Francis._

However, Francis did not feel the way that Scotland felt in regards to a private relationship.

"Why don't we just tell him on the way up?" France respected Scotland's wishes but the idea of a private relationship didn't suite him. It was clear that France was the more romantic one out of the two where Scotland was a little rougher around the edges but a softy on inside but France wanted to show his love for Alaistair without a closed door. The only way they'd get the chance to spend time with each other is with the use of a hotel room or an empty room it couldn't go on much longer than this.

"I'm nae doing here…" Scotland mumbled, breathing in the lovely scent of the Frenchman, god how he missed the smell of _Gucci: Made to Measure. _"England will get in a huff with me… I dinna hae it easy,"

"Since when were you worried about what Arthur thought?" That question was always brought up.

"You're not the one travelling with him. You _know _Arthur. I cannot stand the arguments. He is already up in defence about Scottish Independence. It's not up to me or him. It's up to my people and my people only. There is no discussion,"

"I understand," The Frenchman cooed, turning around to wrap his arms around the Scotsman's neck, "I know Arthur too and we have been fighting for many years over so many petty things but we cannot hide this anymore. Love is not something that should be hid away," While Francis continued on, he ran his hand through Alaistair's red hair, "Love should be celebrated among us, no matter who it is we are in love with but someone is always gonna be in uproar about it. _C'est la vie_. That's what I always say,"

Alaistair smiled. He'd fallen in love with the nation of love; of course he was going to receive this kind of reaction. France was right though and he knew that. Love should be celebrated and not kept in secret.

"I'm thinking of doing it after the election," He always said that, "I'm in too much confliction right now to add more to the list on why Arthur doesn't trust me,"

Francis visibly slumped but kissed him on the cheek, "_C'est OK, mon amour_. I can wait…"

To quickly lighten the mood, Scotland used his rough exterior to kiss his neck, "I can't wait to spend time with ye tonight. I've missed ye tons," Alaistair has his way around words surprisingly for his rough appearance.

"Oui, as have I, Ecosse," France smirked with a breathy half moan which Scotland _loved. _He could honestly take him right now if there was the time but there was not as Scotland's phone began to ring. He took a step back from Francis and took it out. _England. _

"Where the bloody hell are you?" shouted an annoyed England from the other end of the phone. Scotland rolled his eyes as he had to briefly take the phone away from his ear.

"Yes England…"

"You two better stop having chit chat in there. We have a meeting to go to!" More seriousness with made Scotland roll his eyes at.

"Sorry. We were catching up," _You could say that. _"We're on our way out though, don't worry wee bro," Scotland chuckled as he unlocked the cubical him and France were in and stepped out to look in the mirror before he hanged up.

"Ecosse?" Scotland turned around to France who smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a proper kiss on the lips for the first time in a long time. Scotland _defiantly _missed him. When they pulled apart, Scotland grinned.

"This is the least of my worries," He said to France who reluctantly nodded, "We have a nice thing going on Francis. Independence is at the top of my mind right now. I beg of you Francis, please understand that,"

It wasn't that France was unhappy about that. He thrived on love though but didn't feel it a lot of the time from the other nation. It was all about debates now from his lover. "I'm not sitting through one of your debates. That Alex Salmond… déteste," France tried to shake it off as it was some funny joke and Scotland laughed anyway as they left the bathroom. Francis wondered what it would take to make Scotland care about their relationship but he had no idea about the thing that would come that would make him care about him more. He had no idea whatsoever.

It was all a blurred line as a somewhat private unhappy relationship where one partner is more interested in his own politics and then there's an unknowing third wheel trotting along. There is so much left to introduce. We have not gotten to the gritty parts but I promise you my friend, you are in for a treat.

A/N: Obviously there is a lot more too this other than the threat of Scotland becoming independent. Scottish Independence does play a part in this whole thing so yeah but we still have to introduce the kidnapping and so on. I kinda just wanted to introduce the relationship at stake here. Orignally it was meant to be a happy relationship but I thought fuck it. I'm an unhappy person.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fallouts with Confessions

"Ah~ Écosse~"

There was nothing better than what France was getting right now. It made him forget about the neglect and strive that he felt on a day to day basis with Scotland. What this was made him feel more loved than ever.

"Fuck…" Scotland growled lowly as he was comfortably on top of the French male with his lips crashed into the others. Their clothes were thrown across the floor in a moment of pure animal instinct. Scotland and France were covered in a thick layer of sweat and sex. Alaistair had France pinned down in a possessive state of mind that excited and frightened France. The Scots hips were almost desperately slapping against France's as they were both defiantly close at this point.

Scotland kept missing the other's mouth and bit his cheeks or the side of his mouth so he ended up going to his neck. He had to be careful with his neck. As much as Scotland wanted to mark his territory, he knew someone would have something to say about France's neck being covered in love bites so Scotland only lightly bit and kissed. His hands were holding France's down while he had long slender legs around his waist. Alaistair wished he could do this more often. It was every time they met up which was usually at a world meeting now-a-days since it was debate that and rally this. He didn't even get to watch the football these days, let alone have sex with Francis. He had no time.

The fun was cut short when France let out a yelp, arching his back into Alaistair's chest before he came. Another shit thing was keeping quite during this. France had to make sure he was next to Spain and Prussia's rooms which was a big mistake when it came to this. Francis couldn't help but yelp and tighten his legs around Scotland as he spilled out on Alaistair's chest.

Scotland was pleased with it. He was not far along and wanted to make it last longer to ride out both of their pleasures but that couldn't happen as after a few thrusts, Scotland grunted lowly and reached his peak, spilling himself into the man below him.

These moments were great but they weren't often. Scotland had his politics, rallies, _England,_ and independence to think about. He would much rather spend time with Francis then the SNP any day. He would much rather wander around Paris with Francis than watch Alex Salmond have an argument with Alistair Darling any day but unfortunately, Scotland had to make some sacrifices. Missing the footie on a Saturday, his family and his relationship.

"I really do love you Francis," Alaistair spoke as he wrapped his arms around him and smiled, "_An __Fhraing__…" _

"Je t'adore Écosse…" France was content with him for now… He understood how politics worked. Representatives could be away for months watching debates and being educated in the ins and outs of what was doing. As far as independence went, France only wanted what was best for Alaistair and what made him happy and it seemed like a YES vote might be the ticket to that but with six days away, was he going to see much of Scotland?

"I mean it," Alaistair frowned and kissed his temples before giving a sigh.

"Oui.. You do. You try so hard," Francis could say that. Scotland did try to see him but he knew that there was a price to pay. It was too late now to pull away with only six day till the big day. Scotland would find a way, France was defiantly gonna stick by him as his ally, "This week is an important week. The vote is important,"

"Yeah…" It was six days and Scotland could hardly wait but the vote being this close now made him uncomfortable. He wanted to make his own decisions but would be manage on his own. Alaistair reached over for his phone to look at it. Sigh….

The world meeting was soon.

"But now my love, we have a world meeting to attend," He said as he sat up. Francis was reaching for a pack of cigarettes to have a smoke. He offered one to Scotland who took once before France headed off to have a shower.

"_Sometimes, you gotta pretend everything is okay"_

_~ Source is Unknown_

After a world meeting, the nations who were keen often attended a night at the bar for a few drinks and since most countries had that reputations of liking a few drinks every now and then, a lot of people hanged around. Scotland and France hadn't spoken that night as Alaistair spent time with his favourite brother, Ireland.

He had a great relationship with Dara. They both looked out for each other, especially since the famine in Ireland. Dara has had his own troubles with Independence with their youngest brother, Northern Ireland (who they called Paddy) but things were blown out of proportion with the IRA and the troubles but things have defiantly settled down since then but they were defiantly not memories either of them wanted to remember.

"Vote is close now," Dara commented taking a swig of Irish whiskey to which Scotland nodded. It was defiantly close. Scotland was too distracted: Francis was annoying and flirting with Arthur who was having none of it.

"Don't mind England Al," Dara thought Alaistair was having a stare down with Arthur. Alaistair looked at Dara and chuckled.

"I don't care what he has to say," Scotland chuckled taking his eyes away from France to look at Dara. "It's my people's future. I couldn't give a fuck about what he or his fucking politicians have to say," He looked back at France who was with his famous trio, Prussia and Spain at this point.

"It's not his decision. I don't see why he wanted to keep you anyway. Ever since Wallace, you haven't wanted anything to do with him," That was true. Since William Wallace died, things haven't gotten better.

"He doesn't want something bad to happen to me. Bullshit! He doesn't want me to become a more rich and powerful country than him," Alaistair felt more and more drunk as he took shots of whiskey. When he looked over, his eyes met Francis' who must have been watching him. That look meant trouble and challenge coming his way.

"Excuse me Dara…" Alaistair took up to see France but when France got up to see him, he bumped into a larger nation…Russia. Alaistair stopped and watched the two and as usually, France was flirtatious with the other nation.

"You alright there, Alaistair?" Dara called to him. He didn't like it when France acted like this but he had fallen in love with a hopeless romantic. So Alaistair got the courage to walk over to where this flirtatious conversation was going to be an absolute cock block.

"Francis… Ivan…." He greeted.

"Oh privet Scotland," Russia greeted with a cheery disposition that was quite… _man-child-ish-ly creepy, _"Heard from England you're referendum is in 6 days… smart move letting 16 year olds decide your future,"

Oh. Did Russia try to diss him? Even France was backing away from this, "Well they are Scottish citizens. We have been thinking of lowering the voting age in Britain…"

"Independence is really overrated," Russia, once again with the cheery tone intervened as he looked over at Scotland who was well and up for debating with him about it, "A union is much better…"

"Try having a nation steal money from you. You'll know why some of us what freedom from that bigger nation," That could be directed at either England or Russia himself, having a lot of influence and the man had a union of his own that was a _threat_ at one point.

"Big nations survive that way. Aren't you a survivor, Scotland?" Before Scotland could say anything, Russia turned to France and gave him a sweet smile, "I see you're busy with someone but I'll speak to you soon,"

"Oui, It's nice to hear from you," Ugh. Scotland watched them converse before settling back. He didn't look impressed and France caught onto that.

"What? I was being nice Scotland,"

"You were flirting… That is what you call nice?"

France gave a roll at the eyes, "Well I can't act like I'm with you in public…"

"You could give me the decency of not flirting with every nation you come across," Scotland knew that was mean. He didn't give France attention and that was his fault but seriously, did France need to act seductive to every nation that made eye contact with him.

"You don't trust me…" That was what it sounded like. "You could give me more attention. I don't even know if you want to love me,"

Not this conversation. Scotland took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes at the Frenchman. How many times had a mention of the referendum happened? He couldn't be done with it right now. He just wanted a drink and was hopeful to pull away with Francis to go back to the hotel room for more sex.

He defiantly wasn't getting sex tonight. "Francis, I will in 7 days…" There were nations who were beginning to notice the argument between the nation and Scotland wanted to keep this as private as possible. However, France used this to his advantage. He had to let everyone know. Perhaps… France made sure people were watching when he leaned forward to give Scotland a kiss on the lips which _completely _threw Scotland off guard. Shit, he didn't want England to know… or any of them. He shoved Francis off of him; surely he'd understand why he was doing this.

"Piss off Francis!" He made a scene and France didn't understand why, "I said no! Don't you understand?"

That hurt. It really hurt. People were staring at France right now. Those words _I said no _weren't portraying him in a good light and it made him want to become as small as possible, not something that France felt often. He stepped forward and out of confusion and anger, he _slapped _Scotland.

"You're so full of shit!" He went off in tears, leaving Scotland to stand there.

Prussia and Spain got up to follow, "Francis!" They called after him before stopping at the door and turning to Alaistair, "You asshole!" Prussia said, "What the fuck was that for?"

"He came onto me…"

"Bullshit," Prussia interrupted.

"You were dating Francis all along weren't you…" England approached him, "Were you and him planning a gang up after you go independent? Are you that confident?"

"It's nothing like that!" Scotland was shoved into a hole he could not get out.

"Then what was it? You were doing this in spite of me"

"England!" Dara decided to join… There were too many people ganging up on Scotland either way. He should really go and find Francis and apologise. At least everyone knew… "You're one to talk for private relationships. What about you and America?"

"What about him?" Oh, this was something Scotland didn't know. While he wasn't get the death stared out of him by Prussia who had to be held back by a much calmer Spain, he was learning something new, "There is nothing going on…"

"Ah come on dude," America, who had been listening from the snack bar approached them and put an arm around England who pretended to be mortified. "You're not the only one… Prussia has been dating my bro in secret for a few months…"

What? This was unneeded information. Now bringing poor Canada into this. Prussia was trying to be cool while Canada was dragged into this. England pretended to be mortified while Spain and England were just…calm.

Scotland slipped out. There was too much going on for it to be interesting and headed back to the hotel. He left Francis alone, decided it was best to let him be alone and then talk to him tomorrow.

That was if he could find him.

A/N: So the ending seemed rush. I didn't know how to end this. Ugggggg


	3. Chapter 2 - Love Declaration

A/N: So I've decided to leave the kidnapping for the next few chapters perhaps. Mainly just to put more on the line than just independence and relationships. As I write this authors note, I am waiting on the referendum results, how fun.

Scotland needed to find France. No trace in his hotel room or around the hotel. He tried to avoid his brothers as much as possible due to the arguments that were going on currently. Alaistair didn't need England nipping at him about this whole thing right, he needed to apologise to France for being such a…well, a dick. He put France in a bad light and didn't realise it. He had an idea to win his trust back because right now, he knew that Francis felt like Scotland didn't love him but that wasn't true. Scotland absolutely loved him but he had difficulty actually expressing that to him. What with the whole Independence thing going on and the while and France's flirtatious personality with other nations. Scotland had something better than hope though. He had a good idea to show France that he loved him.

But at first, he needed to find him.

"I know that what I did was unreasonable but I really need to find Francis…"

"Fuck off Scotland," A stern swear from Prussia. He didn't understand Prussia's problem. By talking to him, you'd have thought Prussia was the one that liked France, not Scotland. Alaistair refrained from punching Prussia right through the wall. Spain was with them, as calm as ever.

"Come on Prussia…" Scotland mumbled, "I didn't mean it… You would do the same if Canada tried to make your relationship public…"

"Nein, I wouldn't," Prussia shook his head, "I wouldn't be a dick. Francis is my best friend and I have dated him before… I know how fragile he can be when it comes to love," Although it didn't look like it, Scotland couldn't imagine how Francis would react to being dumped or shoved to the side, he could be fragile if love was a mere broken concept. France lived on the very fact that love was real and Scotland knew that, "Good boyfriend he is Alaistair. I wouldn't dare take advantage of that," He shot a look to Alaistair who just simply shook his head.

"I don't intend on taking advantage of him," Scotland said with a nod. An idea struck him that conflicted with his own, "Infact… I hae an idea. I hae something better than hope… I'm gunna to ask Francis to marry me,"

Prussia raised his eyebrow, "Mein gott… right before the referendum…"

"You sure that's a good idea amigo?" Another thing about the Referendum was Spain's whole reaction to it. He remained quiet due to his confliction with part of Spain that wanted to go independent but he didn't want to let it go because it was Spain as well so he was very quiet and kept an eye on Scotland, secretly hoping he didn't split apart from his brothers.

"I want it to work. I might as well now 'at you two and my brothers know…" Scotland explained, "I don't hae a ring or anything… I kinda just decided last night,"

"We don't know where France is," They finally admitted and Scotland realized this conversion was going nowhere at this point. Bollocks

"...But…" Prussia looked like he was about to admit something, "I know that Canada went to go find him soon after. Maybe he could tell you…"

It felt awkward at this point. One person not liking Scotland for his antics last night while the other just not wanting Scotland to have independence. This was going to be interesting.

"Alright…" Scotland was away to turn away before Prussia spoke again

"Alaistair… Don't be a dick," Very wise words from Prussia. Scotland visibly slumped at that and just walked away.

"I...Uh...Don't think I should tell you," Canada slumped, conflicted on what he should do. He was practically being backed by Scotland at the moment, "Papa is upset with you…"

"I know," Unlike Prussia and Spain, Scotland was a lot kinder to Canada. He liked Canada, Canada was home to a lot of Scottish people at one point. Plus, Canada was almost like a son to Francis so Scotland would need to be as nice as possible to at least gain his approval.

"I haven't to tell you..." Canada mumbled, scooping up a little Kumajirou in his arms who was wanting his attention, Scotland reached over to pet him while looking back up at Canada.

"I... I want to propose," Scotland told Canada. He slumped.

"Oh mon deiu," Funny enough, Prussia said the same thing. Not the exact words but his own language at least.

"Yeah... I don't hae a ring but I promise things will get better," Canada looked like he was in thought as he held onto the bear in his hands.

"...Does this mean you'll be my step father...?"

Scotland chuckled and removed his hand from the bear's head, "Aye... I suppose so,"

"Okay... I'll tell you," Canada answered reluctantly but Scotland didn't question it. He honestly just wanted to know where France was at this point because he really needed to pop the question. He wanted to prove to France that he loved him and wasn't too busy for him.

Marriage seemed like a great commitment to make to him. Scotland wouldn't be wanting something flashy but traditional. He could tell that France would probably want something big though.

"He was going sightseeing... he said that the sights of France always made him feel better," How Cliche. Scotland was going to have to do a lot of work now to try and find him. France was _huge. _It was a country of sightseeing. Although, Scotland hoped France wouldn't stray out of Paris... but Paris still had tons in it.

"Thanks Matthew..." Alaistair nodded. This was going to take forever.

"_Marriage is the only war in which you sleep with the enemy"_

~_Source Unknown_

It didn't take Scotland as long as he thought. The goddamn Eiffel Tower. France couldn't be more cliche if he tried but it was a good thing. The Eiffel Tower was rather romantic after all. He just needed to stop feeling weird in the stomach as he got higher and higher. When Scotland reached the top, he saw his Frenchman just gazing out onto Paris. He was drinking wine, which didn't surprise Scotland that much.

Scotland went over to him. France looked at him and gave him a smile but he was fully aware of what happened last night. He had just had a few glasses so he wasn't as furious as when it happened.

"Hello," Scotland said standing next to him, trying not to look down.

"Salut!" Francis greeted. Scotland was silent for a few moment. He looked out onto Paris, so beautiful. He could tell why Francis was so beautiful when his country was so beautiful.

"I...I'm sorry," Scotland muttered looking down

"Quoi?" France looked over at Scotland not quite catching his apology.

"I'm sorry about last night. I got a little bit of a shock when ye tried to kiss me," Scotland admitted looked right up to France, to those blue eyes that never failed to make the Scotsman smile and remember how lucky he was to have such a beautiful lover, "I shouldn't have pushed you away and made you out to be a sex pest,"

"Oui, you shouldn't have," It was a different tone to what Scotland was used to, "You hurt me Alaistair..."

"I know, Francis," He took a step back and France turned around to look at him as he spoke, "I promise that things are going to be so much more different. It's just the referendum..."

"That is what you always say. You really think you'll be free from a vote?" France was open and honest with him right now, "Independence doesn't come from voting. It's something you fight for,"

"What am I meant to do? Chop David Cameron's head off to prove a point," Scotland retaliated to France who shrugged at him, leaning against the edge.

"Worked for me," He said to him, beginning to pour himself another glass.

"I promise that things will get better," It was time to pop the question to France. He went over to him and took the wine glass from him.

"Quoi?" France tried to take them back but Scotland took both of his hands in his very own much bigger hands before he went down on his knees. It didn't take France too long to figure out what he was doing so he took a hand back to cover his mouth in shock.

"Francis... I love ye with all my heart and I wanna prove it to ye," Scotland began. France listened although he was almost away to cry tears of absolutely joy and love that for this moment he forgot about what happened last night, "I know I'm a fucking cunt sometimes to ye but I try so hard to make an effort. Ye make me smile because you're so beautiful," It was cheesy but it was enough to make France break into a blush which he tried to cover up, "I want to marry you. I dinna hae a ring on me but we can pick something ye like... if you say yeah,"

"...oh mon deiu," France whispered as he was bursting into tears at this point, "Oui! Yes!" He nearly shouted as Scotland stood up to kiss the Frenchman who was tearing up. Scotland wished he could cry at these sorts of things but he was still pretty damn ecstatic it worked.

"I promise, I will not be an arse to you," Scotland said once he pulled back, resting his forehead against his, "I will protect you from whatever. The outcome of the next 5 days will not drive us apart,"

When they agreed on it, it was time to go back to the hotel room for celebrations. It seems like your average love story but hear me out here, I'm just putting on the table what's at stake here: a relationship and the right to a free country. When the horror starts... you will know.

A/N: I'm actually kinda happy with how that went for once but it shorter than the other chapters. It's actually like 3 days since I started. The referendum was a no. It is a hard thing to process. I'm not putting my views up but it was a very hard thing to deal with the past few years.


	4. Chapter 3 - Deathly Encounter

A/N: Sorry for the delay, here we are. This chapter is filler …. kinda... Scotland and Russia interact again.

To Answer theworldofhetalia question on how I felt about the whole independence thing; if you knew me from my tumblr then you might have been aware that I was strongly against Independence. I don't want to start debates as this isn't the time and place for it but I was pleased with the results but it's strange that its over.

"Temporary happiness can cause lifelong pain"

~ Sonny Long

The news has gotten out about the engagement and everyone was pretty cool about it. Scotland's brothers were proud of him for coming out to them about the whole ideal, even England who tried to pretend he didn't care. France had Prussia and Spain, who were strangely indifferent and knew about the whole thing to begin with. However, Scotland found out something about Prussia that should have been obvious before. Prussia had never quite gotten over his last relationship with France, this is apparently the reason why he is dating Canada, to get on France's good side.

Now this was just needless gossip he heard from a few people close to the trio but France remained oblivious to any of this. Scotland was going to keep a special eye on him but now the referendum was in a few days. Scotland had to relax. The YES campaign had been working really hard and were very voicy so surely the No Thanks campaign had no chance...right?

Scotland had decided to take it easy right now. Being sure that he would get his independence, he decided to spend as much time with France because no matter what the outcome was, he would be spending a lot of time in Westminster when he got home from Paris at the end of the week so he needed to see as much of France while he was with him.

So he decided to do some mini celebrations alone with Francis. France wanted a big celebration with all of their friends but right now... dinner. Scotland wanted to be able to sit in public and have a quiet dinner and then go home for some sex if they were up for it.

Scotland picked some classy restaurant and made a quick reservation before heading down. Sitting in public with someone your loved was a great feeling for both of them but he could tell it was true for France, he was absolutely glowing and radiant. Scotland loved him and felt happy when he saw him like that. Equally, France loved seeing Scotland so relaxed and happy. He seriously was a handsome man when he wasn't stressing all over the place but France understood why he was so stressed out all the time.

They were sitting inside a lovely little restaurant. Scotland had wanted to try all the French food that was on the menu so they ended up ordering everything. It was all going really well...

Until Scotland saw someone at the corner of his eye heading inside the restaurant.

"Shite..." A mutter came from Scotland as he saw Russia head in on his own. How peculiar... Russia didn't have China or one of his sisters with him. France turned around to see Russia, which made him smile.

"Quoi?" France asked Scotland.

"It's Ivan..." Scotland muttered before taking his eyes back to France, "More of the "Independance is overated" bullshite he sprouts out,"

"Oh shush Alaistair... he means well," France said back with sincerity, "He's misunderstood for someone of his age and well being. He just needs someone to love,"

"Hmph," It was strange. France found good in everyone while Scotland was bitter and cold to most. Francis knew all the bad things that Russia had done and could see the angry and bitterness that Scotland held inside of him but he found goodness in both. It wasn't naivety. France knew who his enemies were and wouldn't back down from a fight when it was needed but there was beauty to everyone. If we focused on people's flaws then the world would be a ugly place.

Russia noticed them. He had heard about the news and he was feeling down about it. He liked France a lot and it was a bit upsetting to hear about it. He didn't have that many friends around because people were scared of him or thought he was some kind of commie. Granted, France _is _scared of him but was still somewhat nice. He felt that Scotland wasn't that grateful for him but it was all about to change. Soon, everything would change.

But enough about that, after getting seated and ordered, he went over to go and talk to the couple.

"Ah, private comrades," He put on the cute smile that could tare through someone's heart.

"Salute Russie," France smiled, "You enjoying the French culture, non?"

"Very much, very beautiful," Russia said and it made France smile. Damn the bastard and his cute smile, damn France for being proud.

"Excuse me," Scotland interrupted the chit chat, "I think we need to go Francis,"

"Ah Scotland," Russia smiled, "How's the independence going?" He asked him.

"Great, Yes champagne are ahead," Scotland quickly added as he was getting up to put his jacket on, calling a waiter over for the bill.

"I hear the No voters are many but quiet due to fear and intimidation," Russia quickly put back to him with that same cute smile.

"That's all scaremongering," Scotland shot back, "The No Thanks campaign are just as bad. Everyone is just as biased,"

"Independence is a big mistake, Scotland," He put back to him in which Scotland shook his head.

"And you have said this to me a few times right now and it hasn't changed my mind," Scotland got the money out before looking at France, "Come on Franny, we're leaving,"

"Franny?" France laughed getting up, "Mon amour, you've never called me this before,"

"Well I am now," Scotland chuckled as France got up to follow, "Thank for yer... insightful words Russia. I'll be sure to take 'em into mind next time,"

Russia caught onto the sarcasm and left them alone. Scotland and France went over to pay for the meal before heading out. When they did, Scotland was hit softly by France on the shoulder. Scotland chuckled.

"Oi!" Scotland chuckled, "Fit was that for?"

"You!" France looked at him, "Your attitude towards other nations,"

"Hey. I don't like people telling me those kinda things," Scotland shrugged, "I've had enough of England doing it,"

"You are unbelievable," France grabbed his arm and resting his head on his shoulder, "We should have an engagement party soon,"

"That would be nice..." Scotland wasn't exactly sociable but he was willing to make France happy at least, "Does England have to come?"

France chuckled, "As much as he is the thorn on my side, we have to invite our precious Angleterre,"

"Fuck," Scotland chuckled, "Ah well 'en, as long as we invite my other brothers, there'll be no problem,"

For the first time, Scotland was focused on something else other than Independence. He was happy, content and didn't think anything would change. He never anticipated the change that could and did happen.

A/N: Yeah. This chapter kinda sucked and is kinda short but the next chapter is where things get interesting. Sorry for the slow start.


End file.
